Wake Up, Piplup
by Goombario Jr
Summary: A morning with Dawn and her Piplup. One-shot. Contains Human x Pokemon.


"Good morning, Piplup!"

Piplup stirred in his sleep, refusing to wake up. The day was starting way too early.

"Come on, Piplup! Get up, sleepy head!"

Who was that speaking to him? Was it Dawn? For a trainer, she was being pretty inconsiderate of his sleep needs. Oh well, it's probably time to eat breakfast anyway.

"Pip…" Piplup slowly sat up, his eyes barely open. He was greeted by an amazing sight, namely Dawn's panty-clad ass in front of him. Dawn was in the middle of dressing for the day, something that Piplup had witnessed enough that Dawn didn't mind him seeing.

"Well hello there!" Dawn said happily, turning around and picking up Piplup off the bed. Piplup looked down, seeing that Dawn wore nothing but white panties and black stockings; she must have just woken up as well. "It's about time you got up!"

"Piplup…" Piplup replied, yawning. Dawn smiled at her Pokemon.

"Come on, let's hurry and get downstairs." Dawn said, placing Piplup back on the bed and grabbing her pink skirt from the floor. She held it up to eye-level, seeing white stains all over the back of it. Dawn sighed, dropping the garment. "Well, you've ruined yet another skirt. You really should learn how to aim, you know?"

"Pip…" Piplup gave a weak smile. Dawn was right; that wasn't the first piece of his trainer's clothing that he had stained and made useless. Sure, Dawn could wash it and a few times and make it look passable, but she found it to be somewhat of a pain.

"Piplup? Pip?" Piplup asked Dawn something, using his own Pokemon language. Dawn looked down at him, a clean skirt in her hands and halfway up her legs. Her hat was slowly falling off her head.

"I don't know, Piplup. I'm already getting dressed, and we haven't even eaten yet." Dawn replied, somehow knowing what the creature was asking for. "We'll do something after breakfast, okay?"

"Pip…" Piplup sulked. Dawn sighed, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"You're hopeless." Dawn said. "Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt. It'll get you awake, at least." She dropped the new skirt she was holding, it hitting the floor as her panties followed. Keeping her black stockings on, with one halfway down her leg, Dawn sat on the bed and watched as Piplup climbed onto her lap. "Make this quick, okay Piplup? We need to get going."

"Piplup." Piplup nodded in agreement.

Dawn fell to her back, the soft mattress cushioning her fall as she slowly opened her legs. Her right hand reached down, using two fingers to part her folds and reveal her moist, dripping cunt to the blue penguin Pokemon. This sight having lost it's "awe factor" some time ago, Piplup simply walked forward and did what his body demanded: shove his short, throbbing erection inside of his trainer's sex and start furiously thrusting away.

"Someone's full of energy this morning!" Dawn said, with her voice sounding a bit too cheerful. "That's it, Piplup! Harder!"

Piplup didn't speak to her. His thrusts were short and quick, with his small, blue wings resting on Dawn's inner thighs for balance. Dawn soon stopped talking altogether, her words replaced by moans of pleasure.

"Ahh, yes!" Dawn moaned when Piplup's speed increased. "Faster!"

Piplup did just that, pumping his dick into Dawn's craving pussy, encouraged by the sounds his trainer made. Dawn tightened around him, driving him to thrust deeper and become more forceful, something that got quick gasps of pleasure from the girl.

"That's it, Piplup! Come on, cum in me! Cum in me!" Dawn moaned, grabbing the sheets underneath her and gently bucking her hips in Piplup's direction. "Come on! Faster, faster!"

With Piplup's size, one would ask how Dawn could feel anything at all, but Piplup's speed combined with his forcefulness was enough to remind Dawn of her Mightyena's rough ways in bed—something that got her off very quickly.

"Cum, Piplup! Fill me up!" Dawn yelled, her hips pushing against Piplup with more force, her insides begging for release. "Cum with me, please!"

"Piplup!" Piplup spoke loudly, his furious thrusting reaching maximum speed. Dawn yelled out in pleasure, reaching an arm around Piplup to pull his body closer. With Piplup's complete member inside of her, thrusting with intense speed, Dawn was quick to reach her orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum, Piplup!"

"Pip…Piplup!"

Piplup let out a yell, shoving into Dawn one final time before spurts of cum were released inside of her, the Pokemon giving a firm thrust with every shot. Dawn's scream of pleasure echoed throughout the room as she hit climax, her juices leaking all over Piplup's dick and the sheet underneath him. Piplup stepped back, looking up at Dawn, who was breathing heavily with a very satisfied look on her face.

"For a morning quickie, that was pretty good!" Dawn said, standing from the bed. "You must have been holding that one in all night, huh?"

"Piplup!" Piplup happily replied, nodding. He watched as Dawn pulled her panties back up, finally putting on black top and now-wrinkled pink skirt. Miraculously, her hat hadn't fallen from her head during the act. She adjusted it and dusted off her clothing, heading for the bedroom door. Piplup hopped from the bed, waddling behind her.


End file.
